Alien Genesis
by Zakali21
Summary: Completely forget about events of Alien 3 and 4. Lt. Ellen Ripley along with Hicks and Hewt, have survived a horrible nightmare. But when a mysterious agent arrives from Weyland-Yutani, hidden agenda become clear. Plus, a new threat is discovered and it is not necessary of "alien" origins.
1. Chapter 1

**Alien: Genesis**

* * *

**Disclamir: **Alien and its related characters belong to Twentith Century Fox, Ridley Scot, H.R. Giger, and James Cameron.

So this is my fist Alien story as the Alien series is my second favorite. Behind Godzilla ofcourse lol But i hope everyone enjoys this story as i hated what they did with Alien 3. So this is my inspiration as what i would have liked to see continued with the Alien series. Plz R&R!

* * *

Space the final frontier. For centuries human beings have wondered about this vast, blanket of celestial bodies of heated gas and rock. Could there be life out there in some vast, unexplored recesses of nothingness? Are there other suitable planets to live on? Those are just a tiny example of the questions and inquiries that space has provided for everyone. It is a marvelous wonder that leaves a lot to be desired. Great scientific minds like Nicolaus Copernicus and Galileo Galilei, too name a few, have come to shape the very understanding of this 'final frontier'. The vast void of empty space is almost incomprehensible for anyone to fathom. Every where the eye could see there was just a black nothingness. It is a cold, dark vacuum of particles where gravity is virtual nonexistent. What lie behind the veil of unknown is more mysteries. Peeling away the strains of this massive amount of untapped potential can reveal any number of great opportunities for the prevalence of human existence. Or there could be danger…

Chap 1

_USS SULACO Time in Cryosleep: Approximately 365 days _

Four, oval shaped cylinders set in a row of among a dozen. The other eight remaining ones set in silence as their former occupants were nothing more but memories. Their ghosts were echoing through the cryochamber. The capsules set in darkness as only the light from the stars outside poured in through the two small shaped windows. But there were four capsules that were different than the rest. The klaxon glassed outer hulls were hazed over in a dense liquidation of hydrogen as life support monitors constantly bleeped out reports on minute intervals. The liquidation began to falter away as it slowly evaporated from the change of temperature from the surrounding environment. But this is not why they where different than the other emotionless, metallic capsules. These four were occupied from the only remaining survivors of the Colonial Marine outfit that was debarked to the _Haley's Hope_ the terra-forming colony of Lv-426. Which was more commonly known as Acheron. It was a mission that was doomed from the begging. Lieutenant Ellen Ripley, Corporal Hicks, Newt and Android Bishop had fought through a nightmare of hellish events that not even the greatest science fiction minds on Earth could think off. If God made man in his image then what could have created them? The fact that they survived was a testament to their will and drive. They out smart, and out performed the galaxies most dangerous and most formidable Alien: a Xenomorph.

The ships power was reduced to minimum output. It was to insure more focus was added to the twenty four triple welded thrusters could work at maximum output to reach their destination. That destination, however, has become a mystery. A malfunction had manifested into the system. Its cybernetic fibers swept through the initial command, erasing it completely. Then a soft hiss begins to fill the massive cryochamber as the four capsules started too become self-functional as the liquidation started to evaporate at faster rate. The seal around one of the cryo units breaks open as steam seeped outward. From within the unit a figure stirs and a moan escapes into the cold chamber. A hand reaches out and pushes the klaxon glass upward. Then the figure finally regains some conscience and lifts its body out of the chamber. The form of Ripley emerges and she gloomily looks around the room; her mind was in a haze. Ripley coughed and started to shiver from the coldness of the room as she had on nothing but a tank top and underwear. She tries to focus her mind as a headache threatens to take over. It made her feel nauseated, which was a common symptom from waking up out of cryo sleep. Her upper torso sits upright from her induced slumber as she again looks around the room. Finally more sensations return and fragments of memory begin to take shape. She rubs her temples to try and sooth her throbbing head. She was about too exit the capsule when she felt something unusual. It was a quick, sudden pain that shot up her chest. It made her loose her breath for a moment as she felt it again but more dominant. Her body begins to involuntary tremor as she _felt_ something moving inside her. Immediately she begins to panic as she understands what is happening. _But how could this be?_ Ripley grasps at her chest in a futile attempt stop the burning. Again the pain intensifies as she notices a bulge of skin just below her sternum. Blood began to spread as she could hear flesh beginning to rip. She screams into the dark chamber as a snake like thing erupts from her. It screeches out into the new environment as its screams mixes with Ripley's…

…And then Ripley wakes up screaming in a completely different environment. She sits upright in her bed; sweat was pouring off her body. Ripley steals glances around the room and realizes she is not in the Sulaco anymore. Then it dawns on her it was only a dream. _Only a dream _she pleaded with herself. Her breath comes in gasps as she still feels the lingering affects of the nightmare; it caused her to absentmindedly grab her chest. She knew there was nothing wrong, but it had become a reflex stemming from seeing _that_ happen so many times before. This made the fifth time in the three months since they were rescued that she has had that dream. _Get a hold of yourself Ripley_ she thought to herself as she finally controlled her breathing. Slowly Ripley gets out of her bed, suddenly not feeling tired anymore, and drifts towards the window. It was a majestic, beautiful view looking just over the horizon of Earth. The massive sphere of the planet was a grand sight for anyone to see out in space and Ripley loved it. How she longs to be back on that planet. Although she probably would be just as alien to it as the nasty bastard she has faced would be. Ripley has not been to Earth in almost 60 years, would she even fit in with the new modern society? She will probably never know as she, along with Hick and Newt, was under quarantine ever since they arrived at Space Station Nebulas. It was orders sent directly from the Company themselves. They were supposed to be sending a representative and they were supposed to arrive today. Ripley lets out a long sigh. She does not want to be involved with anymore dealings with Weyland-Yutani. Their agenda was always for the worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alien: Genesis**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Alien and related characters belong to Ridley Scot, H.R. Giger, 20th Century Fox and James Cameron...Everything else is mine lol

In this chapter we are reintroduced to Hicks, as well as a new mysterious character with connection to Weyland Yutani. Is he good or bad? Well...The answer might not be as obvious as you think. Enjoy!

* * *

Chap 2

From the marvelous Earth below a ship comes into the path of _Nebulas_. The vessel splits through the clouds like a calling from the heavens…expect if was coming from the depths instead of descending. Around the ship there was a massive accumulation of cloud layer on the surface of the home world. Perhaps there might be a storm brewing. To enforce that, what looked like thunder flashed across the cloud layer as its light source was visible. The reflection radiates off the accumulation looking like a brilliant light show. The ship was an impressive looking feat of engineering as it was a _Solar Class Type 2 Transversal _named _Titan_. One of the newest models created for long distance space travel. It was mainly used as a research and exploration vessel and could hold up to 100 crew members. But, if needed, it can easily be converted to a defense vessel as it has two twin carbine weapons on the left and right of the machine. Each can delivery ammunition of armor piercing hollow points or pinpoint precision plasma beams. As it transverse the length of space from Earth to _Nebulas_, the large unnerving logo of The Company, Weyland-Yutani Corp., was on display for the galaxy to see. There was no question of who was in charge here as The Company was involved with anything that was directly related to space and the advancement of the frontier. Slowly the craft glides to the docking bay of the _Nebulas_ as an extension of the vessel extends outwards and connects with a port. A soft hiss signals the connection as compressed air shifts forward to seal it together; it gave an added layer of control so no leak of space could seep in. Inside the connected extension an opaque tubing bubble expands fourth to establish a secure walking platform from the _Nebulas_ to _Titan_. Inside the walkway a blue light turns on to signal the equalization of air which made it breathable for humans with out the hassle of space suits.

Just inside the _Titan_ a figure stands at the hatch waiting patiently for the docking procedures to finish. An air of authority surrounds him as he slowly smoothes over his dark suit, although it did not need it. The suit was already in crisp, prime condition and that is just how this man liked it. He expects nothing more than perfection and his attire was no different. The man himself was probably what you would call a perfectionist as he was a well built and it showed as his suit was custom fit-showing off his broad shoulder and trimmed body. It was unusual to see a business man this trim and fit especially for his age. At 40, you would never notice that Bryce Smith was a day over 25. He prides himself on staying in prime condition and staying on the strictest of diets. Plus, being a business man, The Company had its demanding process which required physical fitness. With his 15 years of serving Weyland-Yutani, Bryce has seen many strange occurances and it didn't hurt that he was a former Colonial Marine mixed with a well groomed education. All of this proved beneficial as he has become their number one business agent and bodyguard, so to speak, and it has been rewarding. The Company pays excellent, not that money matters. No, the only thing that matters to Bryce is completing the mission. Nothing less. There was no surprise that he was called up for this mission, once the names of Ripley and the remaining marine from the _Sulaco_ came across the wires the executive board immediately wanted to get to them first. A wrap up loose ends so to speak. They had anxiously awaited the return of one of their own, Carter Burke with the retrieval of a 'specimen' but were thoroughly disappointed when that did not happen. From what Bryce has heard about these 'creatures' that The Company so desperately wants, he was relieved that Burke did die. Those things unnerved him which was an impressive feat considering not much makes him falter. But it was of no matter what the company wants; he just wanted to be successful. His thoughts were briefly interrupted as a loud click signaled the ship was fully docked and ready for extraction. A greedy smile sweeps across his harden face _lets get this over with_ he thought smugly to himself. A voice comes over the com from the _Nebulas _statingthat they can begin boarding procedures. The hatch in front of Bryce spins and is sucked up into the ceiling as it reveals the long extension hall to the _Nebulas_. In a stride, Bryce advances forward followed by two guards that were assigned by Weyland-Yutani. They were a nuisance because Bryce can take care of himself but whatever. As he enters into the space walk extension, he hoped this would be a fast process.

Corporal Hicks grudgingly stabs his fork at his plate; completely uninterested in the food on it. Looking at it, however, he would be surprised if anyone actually _believed_ it to be food. The substance had no…clarity it was just one, big nasty pile of whatever they had mixed together. Hicks rather have the damn corn bread from _USS SUlACO_. Hell the shit that they gave him even tasted like it, although he has never actually eaten that before. But he imagined that it would taste like _this_. Then again, shit might even taste better, which is pretty sad. You would think a first class space station like this one would serve better food and Hicks was certain they did. He has seen others with more desirable food contents, but those were probably reserved for the upper classy of this place. The scientists or whoever threw around their air of dignity around which left the grunts, the lower class, just plain out of luck. _Figures_ bitterly thought Hicks as his fork is maneuvered around the so-called food and puts on the finishing touches of a smiley face. Part of Hicks desperately wanted to see Ripley and Newt. He has not seen them since they went into hyper sleep on the _Sulaco_. When they were brought to the _Nebulas_ they were separated under quarantine orders and thus prevented contact with one another. He was told it was medical purposes, stating they did not want to risk 'exposure' incase they may have contracted diseases from Lv-426. It was a joke. He knew better than to believe that cover up bullshit. It was just a cover story that was implemented to keep them from contacting each other until The Company arrived. That was what this all revolved around was the damn Weyland-Yutani Corporation. Those bastards were responsible for the death of some many innocent colonists and the best damn marines Hicks had the honor to be with. Vasquez, Hudson, Drake...all great soldiers and friends just to be used as pawns. Then out of a fit of rage, he forcefully slams the fork down in the middle of the smiley. This in turn caused some of the food to fly of the plate as the face slowly dissolved away. Hicks cursed under his breath and swore that he will not let _them_ get away with their conniving bullshit. Just as he finished his little out burst a voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Corporal Hicks, if you will please come with us-"said the figure.

Hicks only heard the first part and then tones out the rest as his eyes follow the man across the hall. The person was followed by two guards at his side. A loud sigh escapes Hicks as he makes his frustration loud and clear. He took this as a sign that The Company must have finally arrived. _Great_ thought Hicks as he slowly stands up, not caring if they wanted urgency. It took three damn months for the bastards to show up, they can wait an extra few minutes. At least this could be an opportunity to see Ripley and Newt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alien: Genesis**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Ridley Scot, 20 Century Fox, H.R Giger, and James Cameron

* * *

Chap. 3

If anyone thought space was a complete dark abyss then they were only half right-or to an extent that seemed realistic. There is no light that can penetrate the gripping, mysterious veil of blackness that expands out forever, but on this occasion, something _was_ emitting light. It shined brightly from its source. Growing like a liquid and then it slowly pulsates and warps back inward. This is repeated continuously as nothing interferes with its motion. The grace of it looked so marvelous; like a musician perfecting their talent to where it is automatic. It comes naturally. This is how this light source looks as it sparkles. Tiny, crystal like objects float around the orb of light like small bugs dancing in the gleam. The light enhances the image of its surroundings that it is being emitted from. Around the light are numerous ice crystals. Some were of gigantic proportions at least 5 meters big while others where puny in comparison, but still impressive. Tons of them float aimlessly in the void of space; trapped in the gravity fields of a small planet. Its spherical outline is only partially seen as the southern or northern hemisphere (which ever you prefer) is blanked in more darkness. This stands out like a sore thumb from the surrounding space. Around the planet are the mysterious ice shards, each one was bright from their frozen water particles. They formed a ring around the planet that gave it seemingly a barrier, although harmless. The sight alone was a magnificent view that would make any being view over it in a nostalgic glee-like thinking of a long lost memory. Strangely, however, only _one_ ice shard is the source of the mysterious light; still on its slow, methodical pulse. This individual is buried among its fellow shards, right in the middle. Thus being the reason why the light seems bigger than what it really is. The light is reflected off the surrounding members in a kaleidoscope effect; each blink reveals a different set of enchanting colors.

Just outside the range of the ice field, a vessel carries into view of the phenomenon. It was a Class A mining vessel dubbed "_Black Lung_"; a small joke that harkens back to the days of the old mining on Earth. In the early 19th century and well into the 21st century, there were countless cases of coal miners becoming ill with this disease. This disease turned your lungs into exactly what the name suggests: black. The idea of naming this particular vessel that dubious name was a sick joke. Or maybe a memorial to the pioneers of mining-no one knew exactly. The ship itself was returning from a grueling, two year long mining expedition in the outer realms of Enron 9 and all nine of its crew hated it with a passion. Plus the prospects of receiving a big pay day where abolished from their minds as they did not recover much. The system was just about completely dried up. The_ Black Lung_ picked up the trace of the light from its computers as they constantly surveyed the surrounding environments. The exact reasons why the ship did this were any one's guess; which no one really wanted to know. After all they were employed by the nefarious Weyland-Yutani. So it was no surprise that Captain James wanted, no was _obliged _to investigate.

A loud sigh escapes Captain James as he sets down his cold cup of coffee, which was practically nasty on this day, and leans towards the monitors. Quietly James presses a button on one of the computer consoles as a 3d image materializes on the screen of the surrounding system they were in: System 9815 or The Mevassive System. This system was a vastly unexplored region of space, mainly due to the fact that it was _massive_. Mevassive System nearly tripled that of the one Earth belongs too and the possibilities as to what it holds are unimaginable. But that also leaves the possibility of countless unforeseen dangers and this is why James wished he could ignore this. He did not want to be the first to possibly encounter a problem-yet his employers paid other wise. _Damn The Company_ aggressively thought the Captain as his brow furrows in frustration. On the image a red dot blinks rapidly showing its location. It was in a ice field of a nearby planet, _also unexplored_ thought James as he maneuvers the image around to get an exact location.

"What do you have?" came a voice from behind the Captain

James tears his glance away from the image for a moment and notices the glare of one of his pilots, Shawn. He stands just over his shoulder and peers at the hologram with tired eyes.

"Probably just a system bleep…but thats not what Weyland-Yutani would think" answered James with a hint of malice in his voice. Shawn only nods his head and sits down in the empty seat beside the Captain before replying.

"Fuck the company-but we still need to check it out" finally replied Shawn "but you know everyone else won't like it. They are already under enough stress as it is."

For the second time James sighs and shakes his head, they all just wanted to get back home. Having a small detour would piss them all off-hell he was already pissed at this unexpected situation.

"Don't remind me" whispered the Captain, a tingle of guilt hits him.

Shawn only nods his head, already understanding what needs to be done without hearing it. He pats the Captain reassuringly on the shoulder and stands up

"Ill let the boys know what's going on" assured Shawn as he turns around and heads for the exit. Once Shawn departs the room James falls back into his chair and grudgingly turns his attention back to his abandoned coffee. _If something is found I better get a damn raise for this_ thought James although he knew very well it was probably nothing out there…but still something, a lingering doubt, hanged in the back of his mind.

As the mining vessel begins its direction towards the icy fields of the planet, something else lingers in the farthest reaches of the field. Its identity was obscured in shadows and from the shards as it lies in wait for what ever happens. The unknown and potential danger just intensified as the _Black Lung_ was not the only life form out here in this lonely, mysterious reach of space.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alien: Genesis**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Aliens and all related characters belong to 20th Century, Ridley Scott, H.R. Giger, and James Cameron

* * *

Chap 4

Ripley staggers into the meeting room escorted by two burly looking guards. The room itself was a fairly a fairly decent size with a long almost oval shaped table positioned right in the middle of the room. Around the left and right sides of the room was a 360 degree view of space with part of Earth in the far corner. It was an amazing sight to behold as, despite what dangers could happen out there, nothing interrupts the perpetual dark dotted with the bright vibrant stars. For a moment, she lost her breath in the beauty an almost lost her reason why she was ushered into here. With a sigh, Ripley shakes her head and focuses back on the reality; or more of the _immediate_ reality. The time has finally come for the long, un-awaited arrival of Weyland-Yutani and Ripley did not want to be here. After all she has been through, Weyland-Yutani was the last thing she wants to be talking to. Whatever their agenda was…it was never for the good. Unfortunately there was not much Ripley could do about the current situation. So she decided to at least make best of it. If anything it was for the sake of Hicks and Newt.

Ripley walks around the oval shaped table to try and ease her wandering mind. She had so many thoughts rushing through her head about Hicks and Newt that she was surprised her head did not explode. As she continued her trek around the table Ripley stops and stares at something. Her attention was drawn to the middle of the table as she grudgingly notices the logo of Weyland-Yutani. The bright yellowish copper color stares back at her and rage cruised through her veins. She almost felt the urge to spit on it and rub it in, but she felt that might not sit over well with her two babysitters. On that notion, Ripley glares up at her two guards as they stand at attention on either side of the entrance. _Must be military type_ she thought as both men had all the classic appearance of someone in the military. The crew cut hair, the muscular build and, of course, the strict code of silence. It was unnerving. A weary smile appears on her face to try and not reveal anything to them. Although she figured they probably wouldn't care. She was about to say something to them when a familiar face comes rushing into the room. The small, weary figure of Newt comes running in and right into the arms of Ripley.

"Ripley!" yelled the little girl in excitement as she felt herself be lifted up by Ripley into a big embrace.

As she held the brave little girl close to her chest, Ripley was slightly afraid her heart would beat right out of her chest. She gives Newt a quick kiss on her forehead and sits her back down. Ripley pushes back a strain of golden hair and stares at the beautiful face before her. Newt was so young and innocent that it was always a wonder to her that she could have survived as long as she did. It was her toughness that was buried deep down inside her. And at the moment Ripley understands why she cared for this little girl so much…she saw a little bit of herself in Newt; mirrored back at her.

"Newt!" cried Ripley, "I'm so glad to see you again!" and she embraces Newt again.

The little girl returns the hug and pulls back, looking at her with those innocent eyes.

"Ripley I was so scared I would never see you again…" she said quietly and Ripley thought she saw a tear form at corner of her eyes. Ripley's heart melts and see soothes the girl.

"Oh Newt, I'm not going anywhere! These big mean guys will never keep me away from you," smiled Ripley as she tries to bring the happiness back to Newt.

Newt nods her head as the smile does return "I know Ripley; I've missed you so much!"

"So did I" said another voice.

Ripley looks up at the door way again and notices the familiar figure of Hicks; the brave marine that had fought with her through hell and back. Ripley's smile only grew more as she walked over to him.

"Its great to see you Hicks," replied Ripley "I see they took care of that wound of yours"

A light smile spreads on Hicks face as he feels his chest. Beneath his shirt he can feel the scars forming from where the acid ate away at his battle armor and into his skin. It was painful as hell and only fueled his rage at the xenos even more.

"Yea the doctors took great care of me. More than I can say for the food here"

Ripley laughs at Hicks attempt at humor and then pats his shoulder.

"That's great!" and then she brought him in a hug anyway, ecstatic to see her new family once again. The feeling of happiness was soon sucked out of the room as just the atmosphere felt like it had changed as the figure of Bryce Smith stands at the doorway; maliciously eyeing the three companions. Finally Bryce clears his throat and interrupts their nostalgia.

"Well, yes I'm glad you all can happy…but we have some important issues to take care off" said Bryce dryly in a cold tone. Then he finally walks into the room and strolls right past Ripley and Hicks not giving them an acknowledgement. Bryce stops at the other end of the Oval shaped table and lays a thick looking briefcase on the table. Newt glances at Ripley after seeing the new presence and huddles close to her. Ripley gives the little girl a small smile.

As Bryce had entered the room, he was followed by another person that the others had not noticed until now. The next arrival was one of military class, it was a Colonial and a glint of recognition crosses Hicks face. He was Colonel Patrick Cross of the Colonial Marines…his commanding supervisor. Col Cross was tall man about close 6'5 with very broad shoulders that accentuated his thick upper body. He was also a clean shaven man with a bald head, the light from the room seem to reflect off his dome as if it was waxed every morning. Immediately Hicks snaps to attention and salutes the officer and Cross just waves him off.

"At ease son, you have been through a lot. No need to be formal right now" said the Colonel in a friendly tone.

Hicks only nods and struggled to at relaxing. He was little uncomfortable without being formal as he was taught to do over and over again in the corp. Finally he was able to achieve some semblance of easiness and smiles back at the Colonel.

"It's good to see you again Sir," replied Hicks as he instead shakes hands with his commanding officer. Ripley notices the exchange of subtleties between the two and made note to ask Hicks about it later. Before anything else could happen, Bryce again clears his throat and gives a stare that could kill.

"Yes well Colonel I'm charmed at this little reunion" he said with sarcasm present in his voice, "But we have business we need take care off"

Colonel Cross nods his head in understanding, "Of course Mr. Smith."

A smile finally forms on Bryce face as he has their attention at last. He motions towards the seat around the table, "Please everyone take a seat. This briefing might take a few minutes to complete."

At first neither one took a step forward, but after a glance between Ripley and Hicks, they finally took a seat followed by the Colonel. Ripley picks up Newt and sits her on her leg and waits for Bryce to begin. Satisfied, Bryce again smiles and stares at everyone. He noticed both Ripley and Hicks had looks of apprehension. It annoyed him to an extent that they weren't showing more interest, after all the Company at one point or another wrote their paychecks. But it was of no matter. This meeting was of major importance and Bryce was not going to let their attitude diminish _his_ spirits


	5. Chapter 5

**Alien: Genesis**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Alien and all related characters belong to 20th Century Fox, Ridley Scott, H.R. Giger and James Cameron

* * *

Chap 5.

The ever persistent light bathes the approaching _Black Lung _as it drifts into the parameter of the ice fields. From behind the ship its turbine engines exhaust their fumes as the ship reaches its destination; a mere hundred yards away from an opening in the field. The opening itself was to narrow for _Black Lung_ to transverse through so the crew was faced with a dilemma. They did not want to risk structural damage to their ship for fear of not being able to make it home but they had to investigate, despite everyone's protest. So the decision was unanimously made to send in an un-manned probe to do the ships dirty work. This decision was made as they did not dare send out a crew member for what could be a useless waste of their time…and to avoid lose of life. From the side of the ship, a piece of the metallic underlying of the hull peels open and a miniature probe was ejected into the vacuum of space. It looked like the shape of a pen but only ten times bigger with a small antenna protruding from the narrower end. For a moment it floated there in space before finally a light clicks on at the top and it begins to speed toward the narrow opening of the ice fields.

From inside the command room, Cap James stands at the panoramic view window with his hands behind his back staring out at the fields. He was quite and in deep thought about just what could be out there. James's mind swarmed with many possibilities and none of them seemed very satisfying, or more of _safe_. A nagging though kept ebbing away at his conscience that something bad will happen. _It always does_ heavily sighs the weathered Capt. He has been in too many similar situations where a crew mate was injured or worse…killed. But he swallows the growing lump in his throat and tries to focus on the fields and that damn mysterious light. It boggled his mind to point where he thought he would go mad. He softly chuckles at his paranoia and regains his composure.

"What's the progress on the probe?" asked the Cap.

From behind him, Shawn answers as he manipulates the controls from a panel.

"I am activating jet propulsion…now" replied Shawn as he types in a command and a light brightens up to signal a success, "should reach designated target in less than three minutes."

James only nods his head, no need to congratulate his men. In the massive command room, there were a total of five crew members present out of the nine. It was Shawn along with the other 3 pilots, the team's only biologist on board and the Captain. The need for the biologist was standard on all mining vessels. His or hers expertise were used to study the surrounding environments of the mining locations for any potential deadly circumstances that could arise. This could be things from pathogens and diseases to, god forbid, a close encounter of the unknown. Case in point, this very mission itself as the Captain wanted him present to analyze _whatever_ they could encounter. Plus, the biologist insisted that they take some samples of the surrounding area. That part annoyed the Captain; he did not want anymore unnecessary missions. But despite his protest he had really no say in that regard.

"Good, bring up the visual feeds on the monitors" ordered the Captain just as the 100 inch monitors blaze to life.

"Already ahead of you Cap," answered Shawn as he had already activated the monitors and the live feed broadcast from the probe. James slowly turned his attention towards the monitors and eyed them with wonder. On the massive screen, the image takes a second to materialize and then become fully clear. Displayed before them was the pitch black of space staring back at them with lifelessness. Just ahead of the view, was the outline of the narrow opening with the ice shards floating generously around with no real destination.

"Alright, take her in Shawn. Let's get this over with." Ordered Captain James.

Shawn merely nods his head as he fiddles with the controls. His hand grazes over a joystick as he maneuvers the probe through opening with ease _Easy as pie_ happily thought Shawn; he has done this over a hundred of times. As the probe ventures through the field, the ice shards begin filling up the monitors. Their massive, crystallized bodies surround the probe. One of the shards rolls listlessly by the camera just barely missing it. When the probe was finally inside the masse of interlacing shards it looked as if they had entered entire different environment. Because of the close proximity of the shards and with the pulsing light, colors from many different variants reflected off the ice. There were red, and orange and blue; it was like a rainbow was on display. To the left of the screen, two shards collided into each other and debris forms. But unlike on earth where gravity would have sent them speeding like missiles through the air, the vacuum of space slowed their trajectories; making them easily avoidable. One of the pilots whistles as the beauty.

"Watch out for the debris range, we do not want any more equipment lost" warned the Captain, although he knew Shawn was well ahead of his worrying.

"Captain, we truly should stop the probe and take samples while they are present," voiced the Biologist who name escapes James at the moment.

"Lets reach are destination first, doc, before we begin anything else," said the Captain, now hiding the annoyance in his voice.

The biologist only rolls his eyes, and James resists the urge to chuckle.

"How much farther till we reach are target?"

One of the other pilots quickly pulls up a hologram of the surrounding field. She touches the visual with fluid motion and the view zooms in on the highlighted section. Then she types in a command and a data log scrolls out beside the target.

"Approximately 100 meters sir," came the reply.

James slowly nods his head as he keeps a weary eye on the monitors. He notices the passage becomes increasingly narrower. Like a snake coiling around its prey, the frozen rocks seemed to be closing in around the probe. Plus, the flashing light reflection seemed to grow brighter with each passing rock. Despite the growing tension in his gut, James had to admit he was a little in aw at the beauty of the shards. They were a marvelous sight to behold and it was only enhanced with that strange light. For a moment he let himself get absorbed in the majestic of it all but crudely shakes his head and focuses on the present.

"Alright, we are approaching designated target," replied Shawn as he steers the probe, "Just around this rock here…"

The probe veers around the rock as the monitor's view continues to shift, and then suddenly the very thing they came looking for appears right before their eyes. Captain James only stares as he feels his anxiety slowly rise over his chest. Something about this still did not sit right with him but he bites his lower lip to trying to fight back the foreboding feelings. Shawn presses a switch and the small engines on the probe increase in propulsion. The Probe makes an arch through the shroud of dancing illumination as the fuel leaves a trail in its wake. Finally the probe arrives at the source and slowly moves around the rock. As the probe began examinations, the light appeared to be emitted directly from the core itself. The continuous pulsating of the light never broke stride, it was like on a set pattern.

"That's strange," finally spoke the biologist, breaking his long bout of silence.

Everyone in the control room looked at him.

"The structure of the rock," said the biologist, pointing at monitor "It doesn't look natural."

James looks back at the monitor and tries to notice what he was talking about. He couldn't make anything out and confusion crossed his brow.

"What about it?" Asked the Captain.

"Well the whole structure does not seem natural," answered the biologist, "If this was a natural formation the surface would be bumpy and irregular due to the accumulation of what ever debris that it collects. Here it is smooth and there appear to be intricate designs. Simply put it looks like a structure of some kind."

The biologist looks around and notices their confused faces. He sighs and tries to explain better.

"In Space, nothing is just magically created out of thin air. Every rock field or asteroid is produced from an imploded planet. They are left overs basically, while others are formed by small particles of sand and pebbles that are randomly formed in the solar system. This-" he says pointing at the monitor again, "Is nothing similar to that."

Again James looks at the monitor and begins to understand what he was saying. Two straight lines spread out around the frontward facing part of the shard and then break off into swerved formations in either direction. But then these lines then formed into circular patterns spreading out across the whole face of this thing. It was almost hard to believe what he was seeing-hell he didn't even know what he was seeing.

"So…what exactly does this mean?"

"Well Captain," said the biologist, "This would appear to have been _constructed_!"

The significance of this statement hit James like a freight train. They were possibly dealing with something of not human origins. From all of his years in the mining business, James has come to be able to differentiate between what man can do and can't do. This was one of those situations. With how smooth the structure looked and the complicated designs was beyond anything mankind has developed yet. Then Shawn asked the question that James was avoiding having to hear or think about.

"Constructed by whom?"

* * *

_Author's Note_: Alright i know my science here might be little out dated and/or not properly explained but...idc lol ill fix that up when i do rewrites


	6. Chapter 6

**Alien: Genesis**

* * *

**Disclamir**: Alien and its related characters belong to Ridley Scott, James Cameron, H.R Giger, and 20th Century Fox.

* * *

Chap 6.

Bryce Smith sits contently at the massive oval shaped table with his hands clasped across the elegant wood. He stares knowingly at the three sitting directly across from him, mentally taking note of their facial expressions. The woman, Ripley, looked annoyed and ready to leave. Bryce doesn't blame her, if he was in her shoes he probably would feel the same way…except he wasn't now was he? He suppresses the urge to chuckle. Then he notices the marine's look which was more un-readable. _Probably from his militaristic training_ thought Bryce and then his vision shifts to the little girl. Newt. He was annoyed that she was even present. He hated kids. Despised them; always has and always will. But it was no matter, the child was insignificant and did not deter him away any. With a small smile he begins his…briefing for the lack of a better word.

"So, I would like to know just what exactly happened on…" he takes a glance at a sheet of paper already forgetting the name of the planet, "on Lv-426."

Bryce lets that question hang in the air and sends a wondering stare at Ripley who displayed a look of exasperation.

"I've already told the story a million times!" cried Ripley, "I'm sure it's on your layer of papers there" she says vehemently pointing at the small stack of papers before Bryce.

Bryce was not affected by her aggression and keeps his glare on her as if he was trying to stare the answer out of her.

"Yes, I understand that Ripley. But I would like to hear it for myself" the side of his mouth curls up in a sardonic smile, "straight from the source."

Ripley falls back in her chair and rolls her eyes. The events of that day were still fresh on her mind and were swimming furiously through her conscience. She really did not _want_ to repeat those details but what choice does she have? None, Bryce won't let up on his…interrogation; that what she is calling it anyway. Ripley takes a second to calm herself down before she begins the agonizing tail of events again. Bryce just waits quietly, his face cast in a brief shadow. That really didn't help Ripley any on the nerve department.

"Fine," replied Ripley trying to conceal her irritation, "A Marine Outfit along with me and Carter Burke as consultants were sent to Lv-426 because we had lost communications with a terra-forming colony."

Bryce, finally getting what he wants, leans in just a little on his seat as he is intrigued.

"Upon arriving and entering the colony we came discovered the place to be abandoned and in a state of array. At that time, we found Newt…the _only_ survivor" Stated Ripley, sending a piercing stare towards Bryce.

"Only?" responded Bryce amused but he motions for her to continue, leaving the question to dangle in the air.

Ignoring that question, Ripley continues not noticing his wave of hand, "Then we discovered heat signatures on the farthest reach of the colony. Believing it to be the rest of the colony we set out to investigate…"

Ripley pauses as this part was the most glaring on her memory. Seeing that colonist plastered to the wall…the birth of that nasty alien…and the screams…, "The marines were sent in and discovered those damn aliens that I warned everyone about! And if it wasn't for the god-damn company they _would_ all still be alive!"

Bryce seems to flinch just a little at her out burst. He looks at Ripley and sighs, shaking his head.

"There is no need for the hostility Ripley," spoke Bryce with a little of mocking ness on his voice "What happened after that?"

"Everyone died and we blew up the god damn planet!" spit out Ripley, looking like she wanted to strike Bryce but then quickly regains her composure.

Everyone was quite now, not sure how to proceed. Hicks kept darting his glances from Ripley to Bryce. He was completely taken back by her actions-but he doesn't blame her. He would have done the exact same thing. Then Hicks finally takes over for Ripley to let her take a breath.

"Excuse me but what is the purpose of this meeting?" asked Hicks in a clear, strong voice.

Bryce slowly turns his sights towards Hicks and sets his impeccable stare on him but Hicks was not phased. He stood his ground and returned the gesture with his own. This clearly annoyed Bryce as he wanted to feel like the supreme presence in these kinds of situations.

"Well the purpose is to find out whether or not there was treason and sabotage at work here" Bryce threw that statement out there and let it sink into them and smiled at the expressions that both Ripley and Hicks formed.

"What the hell? Treason? For what?" yelled Hicks surprised.

Bryce keeps up his smile and feels his demeanor return. He looks down at his papers and pretends to look for his response although he already knew what to say. Bryce just wanted to drag out the tension; he loved it.

"Yes Treason. The explosion that was on Lv-426 is…circumstantially as there was no evidence recovered off a nuclear failure that you provide in your original statements." Replied Bryce, "For all we know, you and your _little_ crew could have staged the whole stunt."

Ripley never felt as much anger as she did know. This was insane to think that they were responsible for this! _How could he accuse us?_ She thought angrily to herself.

"Or you being fucking serious?" yelled Ripley, "Are you trying to blame this on _us_!"

"Not blaming…just merely suggesting it is possible," calmly answers Bryce, "After all Ripley, you have gone on record stating that you hated the 'supposed' alien species that you had claimed that you and the _Nostromo_ encountered were on Lv-426…"

Ripley interrupts him, "There no 'supposed' about it! Those _things_ were there! We saw them! They killed those entire poor colonists and half of the damn marines!"

"Again, there was no evidence of that and I fine your accusation that Carter Burke a bit brash," said Bryce enjoying seeing their expressions "He was a close co-worker of mine and he was only trying to help further expanded the interesting of Weyland-Yutani. He would never put the company in danger of smuggling an extraterrestrial life form."

Hicks shakes his head vehemently; not believing what he was hearing.

"Then wouldn't you find it strange that the Marines would be called out there to the colony if there was no potential threat?"

"Ah yes, the marines," voiced Bryce, "That another cause for expecting a possible treason and/or sabotage."

Hicks stares at him wide eyed, _what the hell is he saying?_

"We would never do such a thing! What evidence do you have suggesting this?" demanded Hicks.

Bryce smiles and looks at papers again, "Well it has been stated numerous times that members of your unit did not particularly _enjoy_ their jobs. A one Private Hudson has been on record to say, and I quote 'I hate this fucking outfit, man. All we do is bust are asses on bullshit for what? For nothing! And that's only one statement. Everyone points to the possibility that your unit was not happy with their assignments. Even one of your fellow marines was spotted talking with foreign powers. Wouldn't you say that could be probable cause too…say destroy a multi-dollar terra-forming outpost?"

"This is bullshit!" but Hicks was ignored as Bryce continues on his tirade. He knew that this man was spewing out complete trash; there no way this could be stuck on them. Bryce had to be grasping at straws here.

"After all Hicks, Weyland-Yutani has many competitors in the terra forming business. Plus, to make things interesting, upon studying flight records on the _Sulaco_ there was _two_ vessels called down to Lv-426."

Both Ripley and Hicks exchange looks upon hearing that each ones mind was doing cartwheels at trying to comprehend this new information. _Two vessels? But who?_ Quickly thought Hicks but he kept coming up empty.

"What do you mean 'two'?"

"I mean exactly how I say," answered Bryce "There was two vessels to leave that ship. It's obvious you and Ripley here deliberately planned the explosion of the terra forming factory to hinder Weyland-Yutani, and then you came up with this concoction that 'aliens' killed the colonist and the rest of your marines, only to have those marines escaped on a separate vessel"

Hicks could only stare. His blood felt like it was boiling at this as his anger was surging through him. This was complete bullshit and he knows it. Hell they all know it. Quickly Hicks looks at his commander for help, but Colonel Cross avoids his stare. Cross was apparently on the same side of Bryce. Then Bryce draws his attention back to him.

"Now, I believe we are through here," smugly stated Bryce with a devious smile "We will be in touch."

Then Bryce gracefully gathers up his things, stations them back into his briefcase and quickly departs the room. He left in a stride that showed confidence-confidence in that he had won this round.


End file.
